


Bad Influence

by GotNoJamsz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bad Decisions, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Enemies to Friends, F/M, One Shot, Rivals, Short One Shot, Short Story, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoJamsz/pseuds/GotNoJamsz
Summary: In the world of devils and angels, the devils try their best to put people in the wrong path, while the angels try to hold the devils back and create a new and better path for others.A story in which a devil tries her best to turn an angel into a bad creature -a fallen angel-.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> I was really proud of this work when I just wrote it xD   
> Hope you will like it! Let me know what you thought of it at the end <3 I would really appreciate it.

"Owww! Mommy that woman pushed me!" A little kid cries out after he falls on the ground. You giggle while watching the kid looking at you with an angry pout. The child's mother looks at the direction her kid is pointing at, but sees no one.   
"There is no one there, sweatheart."  
"Yes, there is! She is even laughing at me now! Listen!" The boy yells. You laugh harder when her mother looks around her with furrowed brows.   
"She won't see or hear me, idiot." You smirk and turn around, walking away from the woman and her son. 

"You know, it is really rude to push a little kid." An angelic voice says from behind you. You roll your eyes and turn around to face the angel who has been after you for a week now.   
"He deserved it." You say and want to walk away again, but the boy stops you by grabbing your wrist. You could feel the uncomfortable warmth of his hand spreading through your body.   
"Jeonghan. Let go of me. Now." You demand. Your voice came out angrily. The angel's eyes widen and he looks scared as he immediately steps away. His hand lets go of your wrist abruptly. The nerve-wrecking warmth leaves and you sigh out in relief.

"You could have asked it in a nice way." He says, pouting and looking at the ground.   
"Why the fuck would I act nice to an angel?"   
"Being a demon doesn't mean you should be evil all the time. I have a friend who is a demon and he is really nice."  
"He should be kicked out of hell then." You spit out and spread your black wings open. Jeonghan looks at your wings with wide eyes. His mouth hangs open in surprise.   
"Wow." Leaves his lips softly. 

"Yeah yeah. It is beautiful, I know. Wanna fly? I can show you some fun things." You say with a smirk as a plan comes up in your mind. Jeonghan senses a weird feeling in the air. He shakes his head a few times, as if he is trying to turn back into reality. 

He looks up, his brows are furrowed.   
"No! I know what you are trying to do, you devil!" He yells. You tilt an eyebrow up, pretending to not be sure of what he says.   
"What?"  
"You are trying to make me come with you and let me do bad stuff so I'll turn into a fallen angel. That won't happen! I won't fall for it." He says, gritting his teeth as he turns around, spreading his white wings and fly away. 

You laugh softly and jump up, flying off in the air to your next destination. 

You land on the school rooftop and see a boy lying on the ground, his eyes closed and earphones in his ears. You grin as a plan comes up in your mind. With one swift movement of your hand the phone breaks in half. You giggle as you watch the boy open his eyes with a frown after his music stopped playing through the earphones. He sits up and looks down at his phone which is now in two pieces on his stomach. His eyes widen and he looks around him, but he doesn't see anyone. 

"Hey! Who did this?!" He stands up, yelling as he looks around him. But the rooftop is completely empty and no other sound than the heavy breathing and screaming of the boy could be heard. You laugh, enjoying the way the boy's eyes tear up as he watches his phone and tries to put the two broken halves together. 

You hear a disappointed sigh and you look beside you to see, Jeonghan.   
"I was late again." He pouts as he also watches the boy with a sad face. You smirk.   
"Come on, Jeonghan, we both know you wanted this to happen. You listened to the voice inside of you, right? Hahaaa tell me I'm right!" You say. Jeonghan rolls his eyes. You watch him as his smooth finger go through his soft and silky blonde hair. 

"You want to, don't you? You want to join me." You say, moving closer to the angel, standing in front of him, a seducing smirk could be seen on your face. Jeonghan looks down at you, gulping when you grabbed his collar and pulled his face closer to yours. 

"Tell me, angel." You say softly, looking deep in his eyes. You could see different emotions flooding in his eyes and you smirk, knowing the boy soon will agree and follow you. You have him wrapped around your finger now. 

"Y-yes." He suddenly says. That gives you the confirmation you were waiting for. A smirk appears on your face as you take a step back and grab his hand. You spread your wings out and the angel beside you does the same. You jump up and fly off in the air, Jeonghan following you close behind since your hand is still wrapped around his. 

Jeonghan looks around him in awe as he sees the sky darkening suddenly. You are looking down, trying to find a new prey. 

You land on the street and see a girl walking across the street.   
"Show me what you got, pretty boy. Go and ruin her day." You say, looking into Jeonghan's eyes and wait for him to answer you. The boy nods and walks towards the girl. 

The girl looks really confident as she walks on the street. The clicking of her heels on the ground could be heard with every step she takes. The heels are long and thin. Her long black hair sways from one side to the other, just like her hips. She has shorts on and a tanktop, showing off as much skin as she could. 

You watch as Jeonghan nervously walks to the girl, his fingers fiddling. His body is stiff as he walks close behind the girl now. 

With a swift movement of his feet he breaks one of the heels. The girl's ankle twists and she falls on the ground with a scream. Your smile widens and you start laughing as you watch her bag fall on the floor as she holds her knee in pain. 

Jeonghan's eyes widen as he sees blood on her knee. You rush over to Jeonghan and wrap an arm around his shoulder.   
"That... that was perfect!” You say between the laughter. Jeonghan looks at you and his worried face disappears as he also starts giggling slowly. 

You two watch the girl as some people are filming her and laughing at her, while others are helping her and asking her if she is okay. The girl has now tears in her eyes, rolling down on the face as she cries out in pain and embarrassment. 

"That was fun." Jeonghan says. 

But suddenly he stops laughing as he feels a rippling pain in his chest. He gasps as he falls on the ground, unable to breath. One hand of his is resting on the ground, holding his body up, as the other is placed against his chest where the pain starts getting worse. You watch with a satisfied smile when you see his wings spreading out as the feathers slowly turn black. His hair also starts turning black from the roots, though the ends stay white. You look up the sky when a sudden thunder appears. 

Then the pain disappears and Jeonghan gasps for air. His lungs filling back with oxygen as he tries to catch his breath again. 

You glance at the girl and see her getting support from another girl as they slowly walk away. The girl's legs are trembling and you giggle softly. 

Jeonghan slowly stands up and looks over at you. You turn your face to him and gasp. The now fallen angel, looks gorgeous. A grin on his face as his eyes watch you intensely, almost piercing through you. His body which was first thin and weak looked more build and stronger now. 

"Let's have some more fun." He says. His voice much deeper now and you nod with a giggle.   
"Yes. Let's go." You say and you both fly into the air with your black wings, enjoying your time as you two ruin the days of hundreds of other people.


End file.
